I'll Find You
by Kanada13
Summary: I was crying, clutching his hand to my chest, calling his name. Begging him to stay conscious. Screaming for him not to leave me like this. It was as though he couldn't hear me. As though, he was in another place. A place he didn't belong to. One-shot. May turn into multi chapter if asked.


Blood.

That's all I can remember.

His blood, my blood…. It was everywhere.

I was crying, clutching his hand to my chest, calling his name. _Begging_ him to stay conscious. _Screaming_ for him not to leave me like this. It was s though he couldn't hear me. As though, he was in another place. A place he _didn't belong to. _

He opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"I love you." He said weakly

My eyes widened as tears streamed down my face.

"_**NO**_! You _can't _leave me!" I cried hysterically. "You _promised_!"

Somehow I hadn't realized it was raining until this moment. Perhaps it was because it didn't wash away the blood that was covering our bodies.

_There was so much blood…_

The rain pounded my back, and I hunched over, shielding him as best I could.

"You— you have… to be… strong now. Don't— don't let them find you. Be—…" his body convulsed violently as he coughed. More blood leaking. _So much blood._ It trails out the corner of his mouth.I place my hand on his face, wiping away blood and tears, caressing his cheek.

"_Shhhh." _ I soothed while holding back sobs. " Save your strength, Baby. Help is coming…. You're gonna make it out of here. You hear me? Me and you Babe. Just like it was supposed to be…" I trailed off as a sob wracked my body.

He _had _to make it.

_There was so much blood…_

I couldn't find the source… _There was so much. _

"Katt, listen to me", he rasped as he shakily touched my face. I sobbed harder and shook my head, tears falling.

_No._

" **Katt.**" His voice deepened and seemed to gain the strength that I usually associated with him. "Listen to me…"

I could smell smoke and hear the sirens closing in on us. I know we don't have much time left together. I clench his hand tighter and nod for him to continue.

He takes a deep, shuddering, painful breath and continues,

"I need you to be safe. Don't let everything we did be for nothing. I— I need you to take care of yourself for me—" I sob harder as he closes his eyes in pain, gasping.

I lean down, placing my fore head against his.

" _I love you." _ My long wet stringy hair creating a curtain around us, "_I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!"_

I bring my lips to his for a kiss full of passion, longing, hope, urgency, sadness and most of all love.

He pulled away and stroked my cheek "You have to go _now. _You've got to—" harsh rattling, pain filled coughs cut his words short.

"_Jay?!_" I sob, "Just hang on! Help is— " _Oh God, _" help is coming! They're almost here! I just need you to— "

"_No._" that one word comes out strong and hard. "You need to go!"

He squeezes my wrist as I nod and bite my lip, breaking the skin. I don't want to leave him, but if I don't, all of _this _will have been for nothing. His sacrifice will have been for nothing.

He brings me down for one last kiss. I pull away and look into his odd grey eyes one more time. He sweetly kisses my cheek and tells me to go.

I gently move his head to the dirt covered ground, the sirens coming closer now. The smoke smell, heavier. In the distance, I can hear men's voices yelling, though still a far enough distance away.

I look into his eyes and caress his jaw one more time.

" I will _always _love you Jacob. _Always._"

He smiles and I run away from the clearing that holds my soul.

My life.

My love.

My _forever._

I run deep into the forest. Disappearing between the trees, with help from the cover of the storm, and the absence of the moon. But I can't help but look back at the man I'm leaving behind.

He's turned his head in my direction, and as though he can see me…. As though he _knows_ I'm here and can still feel me, he says something.

I gasp as the men finally break into the clearing, their flashlights blinding. I turn and run farther away. The promise I made to him carrying me, helping me to move faster.

Dawn breaks as I reach the safe house that Jay had told me about months ago. I look up at the house. There is a man who will help me here. He will keep me safe until I know what to do. Until I have a plan.

I take a deep breath and begin to walk up the porch steps. I knock and wait for someone to answer the door.

I cannot help the foreboding feeling I get as I stand there. Jacob would never have sent me somewhere I would be in danger. He must have known.

_He must have known…_

I pull my damp jacket closer around me as the door begins to open. The man is in his uniform.

Police uniform.

_He trusted him… He must have known…_

The strangers' eyes widened as he took in my appearance, and then he closes his eyes, nods, and opens his screen door for me.

The sun warms my back as I begin to step inside the house, and I can't help but shiver as I remember the words that Jacob whispered into the wind.

The words the wind carried to me before I ran.

"_I'll find you. I promise."_

The door closes behind me as a slight smile pulls at my lips, and I know that is not the last time I would see Jay…

Not by a long shot.


End file.
